1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiver and a method of monitoring optical power of an optical signal input to the optical receiver.
2. Related Background Arts
An optical system often implements an optical receiver capable of operating at a speed of 40 Gbps, or sometimes reaching and exceeding 100 Gbps, in order to solve a bottle neck of communication between servers. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineering (IEEE) has determined a standard for such an optical transceiver by IEEE 802.3ba and IEEE 802.3bg. An optical transceiver following the standard may monitor optical power output therefrom by the function of the digital diagnostic Monitoring (DDM). Specifically, the DDM carries out processes of converting a received optical signal into an electrical signal by a photodiode, converting the electrical signal into a digital form by an analog-to-digital converter, and diagnosing the status of the optical communication and the functions of the optical receiver digitally based on thus obtained electrical signal.